Toi
by yumeriku
Summary: Dramionne. One Shot. Résumé à l'intérieure.


**Voilà mon premier écrit. Il n'y a pas de lemon, juste des situations légèrement explicites, d'où le ratting. Les personnages et le monde appartiennent à JK Rolling, je ne fais que lui emprunter. Si quelqu'un souhaite jouer ma béta-lectrice (teur), qu'elle (il) n'hésite pas, j'ai une orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison de ***** ! **

**Le contexte ce One Shot : « **_**Hermione a grandi dans l'école de sorcellerie de beaux battons, sous la demande de ses parents. Elle connaît Harry depuis l'enfance, ce qui a fait qu'elle est devenue meilleure amie avec Ron, Harry étant à Poudlard. Elle rejoint Poudlard l'année suivant les Buse, pour aider Harry dans sa lutte contre Voldemord… Et elle le rencontre. **_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture **

_One Shot :_

Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre.

Quand je suis arrivé dans cette école, pour aider mes deux meilleurs amis à combattre le plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps, et que mes yeux se sont posés sur les tiens, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui m'arrivais. J'ai compris quelques mois plus tard, la signification de tous ces échanges de regard. Malgré notre communication verbale non amicale, voir pas amical du tout, mes yeux étaient aimanté par les tiens. Par tes yeux anthracite. Tu étais imbus de toi, arrogant, Toi, le prince de serpantard !

Et je t'aimais.

Je t'aimais de loin, je t'aimais à distance, je t'aimais en cachette.

Je te voulais pour moi. Et toi, tu ne me voyais que comme un rat de bibliothèque intéressée par ces études, toujours en compagnie, soit d'un livre, soit de mes deux meilleurs amis. Et par égard pour ces derniers, pour tout ce que Tu leur faisais subir, mes sentiments me culpabilisaient. Si seulement je ne t'avais pas rencontré, si seulement tu n'avais pas ce caractère qui me poussait à te rétorqué chaque insulte que tu m'offrais. Si seulement je n'avais pas changé d'école après mes Buse pour aider mes meilleurs amis. Des si et des si qui me taraudais l'esprit à cause de cette culpabilité.

Pendant un an, je t'ai regardé évolué, enchainé les conquêtes, de loin. Jusqu'à ce que je sois nommé préfète en chef, et toi préfet en chef. Ce qui nous avais permis, ou plutôt devrais-je dires obligé, de communiquer. Faire des choses rien que tous les deux. Ensemble. A chaque ronde dans le château, quand la nuit était tombée, c'est avec anxiété que je te rejoignais. Bien sûr, nos échanges n'étaient que moquerie, mais toutes relations débutent bien par quelques choses. Et même si ce n'était que des moqueries, j'avais le plaisir d'entendre ta voix.

« Granger, tu sais il existe des brosses. »

« Comment c'est permis de ressembler autant rien ?

Ainsi de suite… avec mes répliques qui te remettaient a sa place à chaque fois.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, cette fameuse ronde. Tu es arrivé soul, j'avais tout de suite flairé ton odeur qui empestait l'alcool. Et mon nez s'était retroussé de dégoût.

Tes yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse. D'une lueur de folie, d'une lueur alcoolisée. Au détour d'un couloir, tu m'as poussé avec violence contre un mur. Des flashes étaient apparut lorsque ma tête avait cogné le mur. Je n'avais pas pensé à sortir ma baguette magique trop choquée. Puis tes mains sont venues encercler ma tête et tes lèvres ont frôlé mes oreilles.

« Pourquoi Granger ? »

Je n'avais pas compris que ta question n'avait aucun sens. J'avais été frappé par le ton brusque, le ton d'une question sincère que seule l'alcool avais permis à ton cerveau de la formuler.

« Je ne sais pas »

Avais-je chuchoté.

Tes yeux, tes si beaux yeux m'ont fixée. Une minutes, cinq, dix. Je n'ai jamais su lequel de nous deux avaient craqué avant l'autre. Tes lèvres si douces, si sauvage, m'avaient emporté au-delà de tous les fantasmes qui avait alors osé hanter mon esprit.

Ce fut bref. Tu t'es reculé précipitamment, et tu es parti. Tu as fui. Et tu m'avais chamboulé. Tu as fait germer une pensée, un espoir jusque-là informulé dans mon esprit.

Je ne te laissais pas indifférent.

Le lendemain, notre ronde se déroula, pour toi semblable aux autres. Alors que pour moi, ce fut tous le contraire. Des questions arrivaient en masse dans mon cerveau, malheureusement jamais en arrêt.

« T'en souvenais-tu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passait dans ton esprit ? »

Et la plus forte, la plus récurente, la plus importante.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé, pourquoi avoir fui, pourquoi ?! Tu m'avais chamboulé Drago. Tu me chamboule.

Un moi passa, ou je fus de plus en plus frustré, de plus en plus hanté par ton baisé, par tes lèvres, par mes questions. Par toi, toi, rien que toi. Harry et Ron m'ont une fois interrogé, car ils avaient remarqué que quelque chose me perturbait. Je les ai éloigné en leurs disant que je songeais aux Aspic.

Un moi, puis je craquais. Lors d'une ronde, d'une de ces éternelles rondes qui n'avait en rien modifier notre relation.

« Pourquoi Malfoye ? »

De nouveau cette question. Dites sous un ton sec, sans appel. Tu m'avais regardé comme si j'étais folle, tu as été le seul à comprendre que cette question n'avait aucun sens à proprement dit. Nous nous sommes fixés. Nous nous sommes observé en chien de faïence. Je n'ai pas su ce qu'y t'avais poussé a considéré ma question sérieusement. Mon regard ? Ma posture ? On le silence qui attendais que tu me répondes ?

« Tu m'horripile, tu me réponds, et je déteste ça ! »

« …. »

« Non, enfaites, parce que je te hais a telle point que tu obsède mes pensé. »

J'aurais pu me contenter de cela, mais la douleur que t'es paroles ont fit naitre dans mon cœur m'avaient poussé à aller plus loin.

« Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? »

A mon grand étonnement, je m'étais exprimé d'une voix calme et douce. Si je devais souffrir, autant ne plus avoir de question à retourner dans mon esprit, et ne plus avoir de petit espoir sur lequel me raccrocher.

« Je ne sais pas… »

A ton tour de chuchoté. Et ton regard exprimait en accord avec le miens toute la confusion de notre relation.

«Mon mot de passe, lys blanc »

A mon tour de te fuir. Je ne sus jamais pourquoi mon cerveau avait dit ça. Et encore une fois je fus plongé dans la perplexité, et pour la première fois, je t'ai détesté. Je te détestais pour toutes ces questions sans réponse. Moi, la miss-je-sais-tout, sans réponse.

Après cela tu n'es plus venu à nos rondes. Je recommençais à t'observer de loin. Je ne changeais pas de mot de passe.

Une semaine passa.

Deux.

Puis un soir, alors que j'étais dans ma chambre de préfète. Perdue dans mes pensées.

Tu es venu.

Nos regard se sont croisé une seconde, et nous nous sommes jeté l'un sur l'autre comme des amants maudits qui ne pouvais, ne voulais plus perdre une seconde du temps qu'ils leurs étaient accordé.

Nos lèvres se sont rejointes, et je ne me retins pas d'exprimer ce désir tant refoulé. Tes mains on rapidement relevé ma robe de chambre. Je me suis vite retrouvée nue devant toi, et aucune gêne ne vint troubler le moment ou tes yeux parcouraient mon corps avec avidité, avec désir. Tes habits ont vite rejoint les miens. On ne cherchait pas la douceur, la tendresse. On cherchait assouvir se désir tant refouler. On gouttait à l'autre avec empressement, avec urgence. Quand enfin tu entras en moi, je ne ressentis aucune douleur, mais qu'un sentiment de plénitude. Qu'un sentiment qu'aucun livre ne pourrait d'écrire. Un sentiment d'être enfin entière !

**Voilà mon premier écrit. Mon premier One Shot, mon premier Je ne vous demanderais d'être indulgent, mais sincère. Je ne vous demanderais seulement de ne pas être méchant et dépourvu de tact. Soyez sincère et dites-moi ce que je dois améliorer, comme par exemple mon orthographe (oui ça, j'en suis contente, et je vous jure que je me suis relue et relue). **

**Aidez-moi, c'est avec plaisir que je lirais vos remarque et vos critique alors n'hésité pas.**

**Je vous avoue, que peut-être j'écrirais une suite. Tout dépend de ce que je dois travailler et de ce que je dois améliorer. Merci à vous ! **


End file.
